Redbull
by Flying Sideways
Summary: Ella's very excited for her first babysitting job, watching Angel and Gazzy while everyone else is out. But just before Fang leaves, he gives Ella one rule: do not-under any circumstances- let. Those. Children. Have. Redbull.


**(A/N): Something random that came to me... not much else to say. Enjoy!**

Ella's POV

"Bye guys! Have fun!" I chirped, all but pushing my sister and her boyfriend out the door. Usually I liked having them around, but tonight I was anxious for them to leave. Why, you ask? Because (dun da da da) tonight was my very first babysitting job! I got to watch Gazzy and Angel while all the older members of the flock were out! My mom was even paying me! Like, easy money, right?

"Bye, Ella! The kids should be good, I told Angel to lay off the freakish powers and searched Gazzy for any and all explosives. If anything goes wrong, call Mom on her cell. We won't be gone too long," said Max as she walked out into the cool night air.

"Okay," I said, and swung the door shut. But before it could close, Fang's hand stopped it. "One more thing. There's just one rule: do not- under any circumstances- let. Those. Children. Have. Redbull."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. See you later."

"No, Ella, I'm not jo-" Fang hastily protested, but he was cut off when I slammed the door in his face.

"Okay, guys, no that they're gone, whadda ya wanna do?" I said, acting all "super cool babysitter"-y.

"We could watch a movie." suggested Angel.

"Yeah!" said Gazzy enthusiastically.

"How about _Sleeping Beauty_? Or _Cinderella_?"

"Eww, no! " Gazzy protested. "How about something cool, like _Transformers_?"

"I don't wanna watch _Transformers_!" Angel whined. "I wanna watch _Sleeping Beauty_!"

Uh-oh. Looked like there was a fight brewing. Luckily, Ella the Amazing Babysitter was here to save the day! "How about _Finding Nemo_?" I suggested.

"Hey, good idea, Ella!" sang Angel.

"Okay," said Gazzy.

"Right. I'll go get it." Alright, I admit it: I suggested that particular movie purely for selfish reasons. I just love it, with all the little fish swimming around, and Dory's forgetfulness, and the crazy fish in the tank. It was so cute!

I put the movie into the DVD player and took advantage of the previews to make a big bowl of popcorn. Sitting back down on the couch, I pressed 'play' and the movie started.

Instantly I became occupied with it. I looked beside me every once and a while to make sure that the kids were still there and not off plotting world domination, but other than that, my full attention was focused on Nemo and his friends.

Just as one of my favorite parts came on, I heard Angel's sweet little voice say "Hey, Ella? This popcorn is kinda making us thirsty. Do you mind if we go to the kitchen and get some drinks?"

I shook my head absentmindedly, watching as a huge scuba diver scooped Nemo up and carried him off. Distantly, I heard the two slide of the couch and walk into the kitchen.

***

I smiled as the credits rolled. Definetly one of my favorites. "Don't you love that movie?" I asked Angel and Gazzy. But I got no answer. Turning my head, I saw that the reason for that was that they were not there.

I started to freak out, when suddenly I remembered Angel saying something about getting something drinks. I raced into the kitchen.

The scene that met my eyes was both relieving and horrifying. It was relieving because I'd found Angel and Gazzy. It was horrifying because they were jumping around the room like spider monkeys with ADD, and the floor was _covered_ in cans. Guess what kind of drink they'd helped themselves to?

"Ella!" screeched Angel upon seeing me. She jumped off the table, where she'd been doing a spazzed-up version of the Macerana, and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "Ella, Ella, Ella, Ella, EL-LA," she sang cheerfully.

"Um, hi Angel. Whatcha been up to?" I asked nervously.

She giggled. "Guess what? Larry and I are going to take over Iceland!"

"Larry?" I asked warily.

"The big panda over there," she said, pointing at nothing in particular. She paused for a moment, then rolled her eyes and snapped "You are _to_ big, Larry! You need to lay off the bamboo."

"Okay... Gazzy... how 'bout you?"

Gazzy froze upon hearing his name, and turned to face me. He studied me for a long time then pointed at me and yelled "Hey, Max! You look different! Did you do something with your hair?"

"No, Gaz. It's me, Ella, remember?"

He screwed up his face, thinking hard. "Ella... Ella... Ella... OH! You're the magical fairy from Popalong Land, right?"

"What? No! I've never even heard of... where?" I was in waaaay over my head here.

"Don't be stupid, Gazzy," slurred Angel, who was now waltzing around the room with a broom. "Obviously, she is the Senior Junior Assistant to the Second Queen of Mars!"

"What... I don't... what are you...Mars has two queens?"

Angel rolled her eyes again. "No, silly, there's three and a half."

Okay. I wasn't even going to ask. I didn't want to know.

I decided it was time for me to take control. I was still the babysitter after all. "Angel, why don't you take Larry up to your room?"

"Who's Larry?" she asked dreamily.

"The big panda?"

"You got a big panda named Larry?! Cool! I've always wanted one of those!" she said.

God. "Yes. A big, huge, pink and orange panda named Larry Charles Greenham the Fifth. And there is a magical garden in your room, and he really wants to see it, so if you could just take him there, that would make everyone very happy."

I thought this would work, but apparently I'd done _something_ wrong, because she burst into tears.

"What? What? What is it? What's wrong?" I was getting desperate.

"I want Larry to be happy... so I want to take him to see the magical garden in my room but... MY ROOM IS 25 MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY!!!!!" she sobbed.

"Ummm..." Of course, just then we heard a loud crash.

"Gazzy!" I yelled, skidding into the living room. My mouth fell open."

"I'm okay," he said simply. "I dropped something but it didn't break."

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Somehow, while I'd been talking to Angel, he'd snuck in here, and moved my furniture into a pile. Litterally. A pile. Right in the middle of the floor. I knew he was strong, but this... And he did it without making any noise. If I wasn't looking at it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it was possible.

Okay, that settled it. I couldn't do this. I needed help. Sighing, I decided to call my mom. I knew I was risking losing my babysitting privelleges, but if I didn't call her, there might be some serious

"What the-!" I yelled. The phone had been smashed into a million tiny pieces. "What happened to the phone?!?!"

"Oh, I had to destroy it," Angel piped. "You know, in case it was an enemy ninja _disguised_ as a telephone."

Oh no. Why?

"Oh, and that reminds me. A while ago, a mysterious girl called, saying her name was 'Max'. She instructed me to tell you that herself and one called 'Fang' were stuck in traffic, and they would, quote: 'be a little late', unquote. Is this some kind of code?"

I felt the color drain from my face. "Yes," I said weakly. "It is."

"Really?" she asked eagerly. "What's it mean?"

"That I'm completly doomed."


End file.
